My Angel
by Chilly Academic IV
Summary: Roy is almost fatally wounded by Marth in a battle. Link and Marth remain on the eald and speak, then head back. [YAOI] (Reminder: I own nothing)


His legs weakened as I brought my sword across his chest. I watchee him fall forward and lay motionless. My blue hair shadowed my view of the red-head. All this hatred, ann this anger.

"There Roy! I didn't take it easy on you, are you happy now?! I knew you couldn't handle my full strength, are you happy?" I yelled to the empty space, and the- as I though- knocked out Roy. I knelt beside him and slowly lifted his head. Eyes closed, pale...

"No, Roy! No! Please, don't die, not at my hand, no, don't die!"

How fragile was he? I had questioned from the first moment we arrived here, since I knew many a time we'd be pitted against each other. Since the moment I asked him...

"Roy? Are you sure you don't want to turn and head home?"

"Marth, that would be sheer cowardliness! I am strong, are you that afraid of me?" The red head, shirking.

"I'm just worried for you, that's all."

"That's REALLY sweet and all but I don't like you THAT much."

I stood and glared at him. That caused him to laugh. I laughed also, and to this day I still wonder how we woke up in each others arms.

Both these moments flooded to my mind as I glanced at the nearly dead redhead being taken for emergency care. Why is everyone avoiding me? I NEED to talk to someone! Anyone! But no one will talk to me... Likely because of the sight I must be making, a grown man crying into his knees. An exiled prince, no less.

Until that annoying blonde elf walks over to me. I HATED him with such a burning passion. But he sad beside me and dried my tears. He suddenly seemed like my guardian angel, always being there for me, when I first got here, when I lost my first battle, when I was critically injured he even beat Roy to my side. My angel...

"My angel..." The two words slipped over my lips, causing the elf to smile.

"Marth, I'm far from an angel. Ever heard of a pointy-eared angel? I sure haven't."

That made me smile. But them tears filled my eyes and I threw my arms around that elf, and cried into his tunic. He began stroking my back comfortingly. Suddenly I felt something, I felt the hate I had for him dissolve, and began to be overjoyed at his comfort.

Most of the other smashers had drifted off. Myself and Link remained. I remained in his arms for I don't know how long, when I pulled back, my eyes met his. A shiver ran down my spine as he smiled that kind of knowing smile.

"Link..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks... for staying with me after everyone else left me. Even after I've told you I hated you so many times..."

"Sometimes sadness brings out other emotions, Prince..."

"....Please.. Call me Marth."

"Alright then, Marth."

The elf smiled as me as he walked back to the building. I sighed slightly, looking at his shrinking figure. A thought passes through my mind...

NO! I do not love Link! I cannot love Link!

I shook my head walking towards the smash building. I arrived there, and it was mainly empty. Only the younger smasher were there. Link was sitting on the couch. I walked in slowly and took a seat by Link. The younger version of Link looked at me.

"What's wrong, Marth-sama?"

"..Nothing.. It's nothing..."

I sniffled, and couldn't help pulling closer to the elf. Link smiled and did draw me close. My head rested on his chest as I fought back tears. The tiny elf looked at me quizzically, before he left, followed by the rest of them. It was just me and Link. I trembled with his voluntary closeness, and my eyes drifted closed, and believe it or not, that elf let me sleep the whole night.

"You guys? I hate to be clinical, but isn't that a bit gay?"

My eyes jerked open and I sat up, moving Link's arm from around me. I looked up into the smirking face of Roy. He was healed so fast!

The elf stirred beside me, sat up and blinked. The general left us and walked off. I felt the elf's hand on my shoulder.

"...Marth...?"

"Yes?" I muttered as I turned my face towards him. I gave a shocked gasp as his lipe met mine.

"....I ... I love you... Marth..."


End file.
